Children of the X
by ncsgirl
Summary: It occured to me that the X-Men are old. I gave them teenage children that shall carry on the legacy. Warning: Contains abuse. Chapter 27 is up!
1. It begins

Disclaimer: This is another universe. Sadly, these characters are likenesses of  
their parents Nightcrawler and Captain Britain. I have no money. None. Don't sue  
me. Please don't sue me.  
Author's note: I have no claim on sanity. The penguins took it. Anyway, if you see  
any of your ideas, and it ticks you off, tell me and I'll do my best to change my  
story or give you credit. Don't flame me. Please don't flame me. On with the  
insanity!  
Another note: This is all in the first person. I (as in me, the resident Canuck) did  
none of this. (But you knew that already;-)  
Final note: Yes I am a bigger dork than Cyclops, hence the Scott bashing. You are  
for-warned Cyke fans. I feel sorry for the guy, but he's a dork. Fortunately, this is  
my universe, I'll do what I want. This is rated PG 13. (To be safe)  
  
"I'm baaaaack!" I announced strutting into the foyer of the Braddock Manor.  
I'm Talia Wagner for those who care. I don't look far off from my dad, Kurt  
Wagner. I don't know if I look anything like my mom 'cause I never met her.  
"How could we not notice?" asked Brittany's mom, Meggan.  
"Where's Brittany?" I asked.  
"In the lab with her father." she said. "I think maybe you should yell again.  
I'm sure that there are a few people in China that haven't heard you yet and they'd  
have to before those two get drawn out of the lab."  
I laughed. Brittany's mom is really nice. I like her 'cause she understands us  
and helps us out. She even helped us send a barrage of balloons full of caramel  
sauce at Professor Summers when he was lying asleep on the pool deck.  
"I think I'll go get them. Hopefully they're not cloning a bunch of sheep or  
something." I said. I went down stairs to tell Brittany I had arrived.  
"Talia!" she exclaimed when she saw me. She was dressed in a lab coat with  
her usual jeans and white t-shirt. She was also wearing gloves and safety goggles  
and had her hair plaited back showing off her pointed ears.  
"Brittany, will you kindly pay attention to the chemicals you are about to  
knock over?" asked her dad from some other part of the lab. She turned back to  
the beakers on the desk and set them away from her.  
"I heard somebody yell, but I wasn't sure it was you. My experiment kind of...  
well... went wrong." she said.  
"Went wrong as in it became a shrinking potion not a growth potion, or wrong  
like it exploded?" I asked.  
"Umm, well... it kind of overflowed and it was one of my trick potions. It  
turns people invisible." she said sheepishly. "And you see, Daddy stumbled upon it  
before I had it all cleaned up and well..."  
"You turned your father invisible?" I said trying not to laugh. "Brittany,  
that's just something else."  
"Brittany, take Talia upstairs and explain this to your mother." her dad said  
from where ever he was.  
"Do I have to? It'll wear off in a few minutes. I think. I hope." she said.  
"Go." he replied, obviously gritting his teeth even though we couldn't see him.  
  
Oh no! What ever will we do? Brittany's father is invisible. Please R&R. I'll post  
more if people like it. 


	2. If I had a title, it would be here

It's part two! In Talia's words, I'm baaaaack! *giggles insanely* Okay. I'm alright now. Really.  
The penguins are still here. Yes Ashley, it was the penguins. Anyway on with the insanity!  
  
"Mom?" I asked. I'm Brittany Braddock. The eleventh commandment is (in my not so  
humble opinion) thou shalt not mistake me for Britney Spears. I have pointed ears okay!  
"What did you spill/explode/generally destroy in your father's lab?" Mom asked.  
"I spilled my invisibility potion. I really tried to clean it up, but Daddy found it, and  
well... he's invisible." I explained sheepishly. I jumped nearly six feet up when I felt a hand on  
my shoulder.  
"Our daughter has a flair for science. Not so strangely, she dabbles in magic, but  
Brittany, you have to keep your experiments under control."  
"Okay Daddy." I said. "Can I go show Talia my room?"  
"Yes Brittany. I have to talk to her father anyway."  
"Thanks Daddy. Thanks for bringing Talia Mr. Wagner." I said.  
Talia and I went to my room. My bedroom is huge. I have a queen-size, four-poster,  
canopy bed. Definitely soft and large. My giant stuffed bear holds all my other stuffed animals  
and I have an entertainment center with six different game systems and a stereo. My computer is  
on a desk beside it. My room has almost everything. Luckily, none of its pink. Talia sat in one of  
the beanbag chairs and continued her game of Zelda64.  
"I'm going to get some normal clothes on. You aren't going to be sucked into the game  
are you?" I said.  
"Nein. I'll be fine." Talia replied without looking up.  
I went into my walk-in closet to get some normal clothes on. I pulled on a tank top and a  
different pair of jeans. I don't own a single skirt and I hopefully never will. I walked back out  
and sure enough, Talia was still playing Zelda.  
"Remember when we were that small?" I asked her as I watched Link clamber up onto a  
ledge.  
"That wasn't that long ago. We're only 16 after all." she said, again without looking up.  
"Has Professor Summers caught you pulling any good pranks yet?" I asked.  
"Nein. And he won't if I can help it. Bobby said I had a talent for tomfoolery, whatever  
that is." she said, still not looking up.  
"I think it's playing jokes on people without getting caught." I said.  
"Girls, can you come down here?" called Talia's father from downstairs.  
"We'll be down in a minute." I yelled back down.  
"Race ya!" Talia exclaimed, having already saved her game. She teleported away and I  
called up a time disc. I won.  
"That's not fair." Talia said appearing less than a second later. "You're supposed to run.  
I didn't know you could teleport."  
"Girls, stop arguing. At this rate, you'll be exactly like-" Mom started to say. She was cut  
off by Daddy and Mr. Wagner clearing their throats in that obviously fake way.  
"We're needed for a mission." Daddy explained. Luckily, the invisibility had worn off.  
"We need you both to stay here and stay out of trouble. I want both of you to go down to the  
basement and lock yourselves in somewhere. We'll be back as soon as possible."  
"This is big, isn't it?" I asked.  
"Yes, it's big, but trust me, we will be alright." Daddy said. "Now you two get going."  
With that, Talia and I locked ourselves in the rec. room and waited.  
  
Well? Please R&R. Obviously, things aren't going to go as well as everyone thinks. Wait  
'till the next chapter to see what I mean. 


	3. And the winner is

I'm still here. Thanks for the review. I hereby declare that many more  
people shall R&R this fic. Thank you for caring. On with nerve racking  
wait!  
  
"So, what do you think they're doing?" I asked Brittany. She was  
chewing on her pinky finger nail and flipping between CNN and the local  
news every few minutes.  
"I don't know. There's nothing on anywhere about it. I hope  
everybody comes back okay. I don't know what I'd do if Daddy was hurt  
or something." she said, still chewing on that nail.  
"You'd miss the charge card, wouldn't you?" I said trying to  
lighten the mood. She shot me a glare that could kill letting me know  
that wasn't quite the way to do it.  
"I'd miss my daddy okay? My mom too. I love both of my parents  
and I don't see why that's so hard for you to understand." Brittany said  
staring again at the screen.  
"Maybe it's because I never really had much family history. I  
know my dad and that's it. The X-Men and Professor Summers are  
great, but I never really did have a real family like you." I said trying  
hard not to sound bitter about it. "And you know what? I'm worried  
about my dad too, but I just want you to relax. You'll drive yourself  
crazy watching news like that."  
"I'm just worried. I want to know what's going on." she said. "I  
want my daddy to be alright."  
"Don't worry about them. They're professionals. I'm sure that  
they can handle anything." I said catapulting myself into the air and  
landing neatly on the inflatable chair. "Since you're flipping around  
anyway, can you at least add Teletoon into the mix? The pointless  
cartoons will distract us."  
"Well... I suppose you're right." she said slowly.  
"Of course I'm right. I'll go hunt down some snacks and you find  
Teletoon." I told her as I flipped over the back of the inflated  
imitation velvet chair in search of the sugary or salty sustenance.  
"There's chips in the bag on the cupboard handle." Brittany called  
to me from where she was.  
"Chips like Lays or chips like McCain's?" I asked.  
"Chips like Humpty Dumpty." she replied.  
Chips in hand, I went back in to see what she was watching. There  
was a poorly drawn, but totally sweet fly cloning sugar cubes. It fell in  
it's machine and the poor little things sugar was eaten by it's clones.  
"This is cute. What is this?" I asked.  
"Fly Tales. It's cute, and it's better than Toy Castle." Brittany  
said tossing me the remote in return for the chips.  
"First of all, why the remote? I don't know how to use it, and  
second, Toy Castle?" I asked half laughing.  
"My cousin was over and she's only two, so Uncle Jamie said to  
stick her in front of the tv and hope she didn't alter anything but the  
channel." she explained. "I was stuck watching Toy Castle and Blue's  
Clues and anything else that Treehouse was showing until she left."  
"Okay, but why the remote?" I asked.  
"So I don't flip back to CNN or something." she said. "Guard it  
with your life."  
"Sure, why not?" I said. "I'll turn it into a treasure horde."  
She laughed, more at the fly than me and opened the chips. "I'll  
go get the soda." she said walking off in search of a cola and anything  
but root beer but hopefully cream soda. She reappeared a few seconds  
later with a cola and cream soda.  
"Just as I predicted. Cola and cream soda." I said as she handed  
me the pink can.  
"Hey, do you really think they'll be alright?" she asked popping the  
ring thing on her pop.  
"How many languages would you like this in? Yes." I said mildly  
miffed that she was still so worried. "Now stop worrying and we can  
melt our brains while watching Futurama."  
"Talia, I can't stop worrying." she said.  
"Will it make you feel better if I switch this to CNN for a few  
minutes?" I asked. I was starting to get worried too. It had been about  
an hour and that's how long most routine missions took.  
"...we go now live to our on site reporter." the anchor was saying.  
"Ted, how are things out there?"  
"They're a tad bit bad actually. The super group called Excalibur  
and the STRIKE Shock Force troops are trying to halt the tide of  
stone men but numbers seem to be weighing heavily on them." Tim  
replied from inside a gale. "This storm is being caused by the elemental  
Meggan in a hope to melt them."  
That was all Brittany needed to hear. She sat nibbling that same  
nail and stared, listening to everything that was said. I couldn't help  
myself from staring too. I wanted so badly to go out there and help  
them. We watched until it was all over. Still worried we waited for our  
parents to come home.  
"Brittany honey, we're back." her father said, opening the door.  
He was still dressed in his costume, or what was left of it. The red,  
white and blue had been stained with dirt and there were monstrously  
large rips in the shirt.  
"Daddy!" Brittany squealed hugging him so tightly that my ribs  
hurt just looking at them.  
"Honey, I maybe nearly invulnerable, but I still need to breathe."  
he said, returning her embrace.  
"Ah, spontaneous displays of affection... shall I expect one from  
you?" Dad asked limping a bit in a similarly tattered state.  
"Well then it wouldn't be spontaneous anymore would it?" I said  
hugging him. "I love you Daddy*"  
(*translated from German)  
"Where's Mom?" Brittany asked. Our fathers exchanged worried  
glances. "Something's happened hasn't it?"  
  
Well, that seems as good a place to end this. Actually, I just can't think  
of anything else to write yet. Please R&R. I love all types of reviews. The  
good, the bad and the ugly. The beautiful are nice too, but that's not in  
the quote. 


	4. The hard things in life

Okay, it's been forever. I'm sorry. My computer crashed and my disks ran away,   
and then I got swamped at school. But I was threatened with a pet hampster,   
so I just had to continue to save my gerbil. Anyway, I had a hard decision to make,   
and I made it. Flames are given to my muse Nightcrawler, who uses them for fencing practice.  
  
"Yes Talia." Daddy said to her. He turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder,   
"Brittany, your mother is in the infirmary. I-" he paused and motioned to Mr. Wagner.   
He took Talia out of the room and than he continued.  
"Brittany, we're not sure she's going to make it." he said. I stared shocked for   
a second and then felt tears bead in my eyes. I hugged him tight and tried not to cry.  
"Can I go see her? I want my Mom." I said. Daddy took my hand and led me to the infirmary.  
I'd never been into the medical lab and at first the sterile greenish-blue hue made   
me feel a little funny, but it wore of quickly as I looked around. Mom was lying on   
a bed with funny looking computers around her. I knew right away that they weren't human made.  
"Mom?" I asked timidly. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly.  
"Hi Brittany. Come here please." she said. I stepped over the wires and things that were   
scattered around and knelt down by her, tears still in my eyes.  
"Hey common Brittany, chin up. We've seen worse right?" she asked.  
"But-" I started to say.  
"Sh... I'll be fine Brittany. Besides, you're a strong girl. You've grown up a lot hunny,   
now be strong. Okay?"  
"I'll try Mom."  
  
I'm sorry! I know it's short. And sappy. Anyway, here's to my faithful readers, all   
two of you! Anyway, I tried to make that hard choice but I need help. Should   
Meggan Braddock meet her end? Ciao for now. 


	5. I tried! Really!

I'm back. I'm sorry the last one was so short. And mushy. I don't like mush, but it had   
to be written. Anyway, I have another fanfic coming soon and of course it's Excalibur.   
I'll try an X-men fic later if these two go well.  
  
"Dad? What happened? Why-" questions flooded out of me, but Dad cut me off.  
"Talia, calm down for a minute. I need to gather my own thoughts." He said sharply. I'd   
never heard him speak like that to me before and I abruptly shut my mouth.  
"Talia," he began, "Meggan is in the infirmary. We think she might be dying."  
"Dying?!" I cried. "But she's invincible... isn't she?"  
"Invulnerable. There's a difference." he replied.  
"Ya. One gets you killed." I muttered.  
"Talia? Are you alright?" he asked, either not hearing me or choosing to ignore my comment.  
"No, but I want to work through it alone." I said.  
He thought for a minute, then, "Alright, but promise me something."  
"What?"  
Another pause. "Don't do anything you can't take back."  
"I promise." I said embracing him, then I went upstairs, packed my few things and climbed   
out the guest room window thankful for wearing a double straped backpack.  
I ran out to the garage and stealthily made my way to the Mercedes that Brittany had gotten   
for her sixteenth birthday. I threw my bag into the passenger's seat and realized two very   
important things. a) I didn't have a key and b) Brittany's uncle had watched me do everything.  
"Very nice. I'd almost think you were a thief, not the daughter of one of the most religious   
men I know." he said.  
"Are you angry at me?" I asked, knowing full well the extent of his powers.  
"No. I've run away from my problems before. You know what happened?" he asked, retrieving my   
bag from where I had thrown it.  
"What?" I asked, still afraid. I could feel the power radiating off of him and it scared me.   
I climbed out of the car and he helped me up on the hood.  
"I ended up nearly dying and I had to go 'through hell and back' so to speak to bring myself   
back to myself." he replied.  
"Hunh?" I asked.  
"My powers drove me nuts." he said bluntly.  
"Oh. I didn't- I mean- uh... how about you put me out of my misery, shut me up and drag me   
inside to face my dad?" I said, lacking words to reply.  
"I'm going to have to. I know what's going on anyway, and I understand. My wife is already   
in the house, but I insisted on coming out and checking the cars. I think you might want to   
come in though. I'll explain you, okay?" he said.  
"Alright." I replied following him inside.  
  
Okay, I said I'd decide, but... I can't do it all by myself! I'm to sentimental. Help! 


	6. A death in the family

I'm back! Well, I had a whole one vote. One! Thanks to Anything but Ordinary. Oh and I   
  
read it. I like it fine. Contreversy be damned. My muse has some choice German words,   
  
but well... those aren't the most appropriate to translate. Anyway, I'm working on   
  
another fic that goes with this one. An X-Men fic this time.  
  
"Mom?" I asked bewildered. She hadn't said anything to my last statement. She was always   
  
there with a few words of encouragement. I looked up.  
  
"Mom?"I asked again. Nothing.  
  
"Brittany..." Dad steped behind me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I knew without   
  
him saying any more and felt tears burn in my eyes.  
  
"This isn't fair!" I sobbed out. I'm really emotional, but this must have been my worst   
  
since I was two.  
  
Dad gather me up in his arms and hugged me tight. He tried his best to comfort me and I   
  
calmed down a little.  
  
"I have to go break the news. Do you want to come with me?" He asked.  
  
I sniffled and took the tissue he handed me. "Okay."  
  
There you go. All one of you who voted! I voted too, but I don't count.   
  
And no, contrary to my muse's belief, his vote does not count as two. Hope y'all are   
  
happy. 


	7. The news

Okay, two chapters at a time. Go me. *looks over shoulder at her muse who is tied up with a rubber chicken in his mouth*   
  
That'll teach you! Okay, I feel better now. On with the tragedy.  
  
"So I found a blue stray wondering around and I thought she might belong to you." Jamie said as he took me to where my   
  
dad was talking with some blonde. Both of them were speaking in German and I had the vague feeling that I recognized her.  
  
"Talia!" Dad exclaimed. "What did you do?"  
  
"Um..." I began. Before I could falter, Jamie stepped in.  
  
"She didn't do a thing. I just wanted to know that you knew where she was."  
  
"A likely story." The blonde spoke up for the first time. She had a mild German accent, and her voice was kind of pretty.  
  
"What?" Jamie asked, "Amanda, it's enough of the truth to aviod lying."  
  
"Uh-uh. And didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" she said. Dad smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You'll never change will you Jimaine?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not." She replied crossing her arms, "now you are going to tell me the whole truth."  
  
"Um..." he said trying to think up something quick. Luckily, he didn't have to.  
  
"Kurt? Talia?" Brian asked. His shoulder was damp and I understood why when I looked behind him.  
  
Brittany was distraught, her face stained with tears, her eyes red with crying.  
  
"She's..." Brian nodded and my dad trailed off. Everyone just kind of stood in shocked silence.  
  
"Uncle Jamie, can't you bring her back? Like Emma?" Brittany asked. He hugged her.  
  
"No Brittany I can't. Meggan can manipulate her own threads and that means I can't manipulate her. I'm sorry." He said.   
  
That brought on a fresh wave of tears but there were very few.  
  
"What about Gaea? Couldn't she-" he cut her off.  
  
"Brittany, I know you want your mom back. She's my sister-in-law, if there was anything I could do, I would do it, but   
  
there isn't a thing."  
  
"It's not fair!" she cried out, pushing him away and running upstairs to her room.  
  
Well... Brittany seems cheerful doesn't she? *mental note, saddism is apparently bad* Anyway, things are going   
  
interestingly I think. Poor Brittany. And no my dear muse, Meggan's not coming back. Death in my universe is a   
  
permanent condition. 


	8. A fight! Oh dear

Blow up the rec. room? Okay... Aer is crazy right? I'm nuts too. And as for shooting me b/c I'm Canadian,   
  
I look American and I'm scared of Dubya. Canadians are just too nice to be hurt. Right? I lost chapter 8   
  
when my dad formated the hard drive so, here is the best I could do in a pinch.  
  
As for people who are confused beyond belief as to which is who, Brian Braddock is Brittany's father,   
  
and Jamie Braddock (his older brother) is her uncle. I'll try and distinguish between them better, but that   
  
may not be needed later.  
  
Note: -thoughts- telepathy  
  
-It's not fair!- I raged to myself as I sobbed. -Why can't Uncle Jamie do something?! Can't he change   
  
the world around Mom so that it could bring her back? Or something...Anything!-  
  
"Brittany? Can I come in?" Talia asked from outside my door.  
  
"Go away!" I choked out.  
  
"But I'm worried about you," she paused, then, "Look, I know you're hurt and frustrated. All of us are-" I   
  
cut her off.  
  
"It's not fair! I want my mom back!" I shouted.  
  
"At least you get happy memories! I don't even know who my mother is!" she said sharply back. Talia   
  
never yells, even when she's hurt beyond belief.  
  
"Then you can't understand! Go away!" I yelled back.  
  
"Brittany, I didn't know I had a father until a year ago! Now suddenly I have a family. I know it hurts to lose   
  
someone you care for, I know that all too well." she barely murmured the last part.  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed.  
  
"Brittany, look, I may not believe in God but I do beleive that there is a better place for good people and   
  
your mom was my friend too. She stuck with us both even when no one else was around. Like the time   
  
you and I-"  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed again. I felt relieved, but I didn't understand quite why.  
  
"Fine!" She yelled back at me. I was shocked temporarily. Then I realized I'd made a huge mistake. I ran   
  
downstairs as quick as I could.  
  
"She's gone." Amanda, or Jimaine, or whatever her name was, said. As if on cue I heard the sound of   
  
the Blackbird taking off.  
  
"But- but-" I choked and ran back upstairs locking my door and turning my stereo up.  
  
-What else could go wrong?-  
  
My my, isn't Brittany cheerful? I have some very angsty things planned so be warned. Meggan's death is   
  
going to have interesting repricussions. 


	9. The window

Back again. This is Talia's last installment here but don't despair! She's in my other  
  
fic The X-Men Revisited. This is going to get angsty so you are forewarned.  
  
"Talia, what happened?" Dad asked. He'd been waiting to ask me until he got the  
  
Blackbird off the ground.  
  
"Brittany and I had a fight." I replied. He let me go at that. He and I both knew  
  
Mikhael would ask when I got home. Mikhael, my twin brother, who I think hates me and  
  
Dad claims loves me more than I know. I guess it's just the fact that I grew up in a  
  
demonic limbo and only Magik was ever there for me. Even she left me sometimes.  
  
I still wonder if she was a figment of my imagination or if she was really there. All  
  
I knew was that she teleported around on discs of light and she treated me like a  
  
daughter. Dad says I've grown up before my time. I guess I have, but I wouldn't know.  
  
"Talia," Dad paused. finding courage to say whatever it was that he was trying to say  
  
he began again, "Talia, you know Jimaine?"  
  
"Ja, why?" I asked. Jimaine was the blonde, Brittany's new aunt apparently.  
  
"Jimaine is..." he trailed off, but I had a couple of ideas as to where this  
  
conversation was headed.  
  
"She's what?" I asked.  
  
"Jimaine is your mother." he said. "Do you want to know the story?"  
  
*Laughs insanely* Aren't I shameless? If you want to know the story, it's chapter  
  
four of my other fic. My fics are tied together, although you don't need to read this  
  
to understand the other. 


	10. Oh my this is bad

Well, here I am again. *gasps* 10 chapters!!!!!!!!!! *dances stupid victory dance then   
  
goes back to typing feeling silly but triumphant none the less* Be warned of possible   
  
child abuse in this chapter or the next.  
  
"Daddy?" I asked. He was sitting in an arm chair with the tele on. It was early the   
  
day after Talia had gone home. My uncle Jamie had gone with his new wife on a honeymoon.  
  
Outside it was still dark.  
  
"Daddy?" I asked again. He didn't move except to take another drink from the bottle.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Will you shut up and leave me alone?!" He asked angrily. I recoiled in fear. Daddy   
  
never yelled at me. Even at worst he's only raised his voice, like something held   
  
him back.  
  
-Mom.-  
  
Tears began to bead in my eyes. The funeral had been in Otherworld and I found out that   
  
there are a lot of versions of my daddy out there. The funeral was beautiful, but I was   
  
too sad to enjoy any of it.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up and leave?" he asked pointedly. I went to the kitchen to   
  
fix my lunch for school. I had nothing better to do and I was going to be awake for quite   
  
awhile.  
  
What do you think's in the bottle? Could Brian possibly be going back to his old ways? I   
  
know of course, but you readers don't! *Mental note: don't taunt readers. Good readers   
  
reveiw and reveiws are good.* 


	11. This is a door if I ever saw one

I'm back, and I'm sorry to everyone who's been waiting. I had to give my muse a vacation so that he could grow his fur back. Anyway, this story is nearing it's end, but fear not good readers, I shall continue Brittany's exploits.  
  
Note: I don't pretend to know what school is like in England, in fact I don't even know what the teachers are called. Please bear with the poor misguided Canuck.  
  
-thoughts- telepathy  
  
-What could be wrong with Daddy? Mom is gone, but why was Daddy acting so strangely?- I thought. I had been going over last night again and again in my head, but i couldn't think of anything except...  
  
-What was in that bottle?-  
  
"Ms. Braddock will you kindly pay attention?" My physics teacher asked me. I knew it wasn't the first time I had been asked because everyone was staring at me.  
  
"Yes Sir." I replied meekly.  
  
"Tell me then the answer to the problem in front of you." he said.  
  
"42?" I asked. I had no idea and I hoped it didn't show too badly.  
  
"Well, it appears you have indeed been paying at least some attention. Carry on."  
  
-That bottle must have something to do with things. I'll have to make it go away.- It seemed like a good plan at the time.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I had come home from school and decided to find out about the contents of the bottle. It was what I thought and so I had begun dumping it down the drain. Unfortunately, I was busted.  
  
"Brittany Sylvia Braddock! What do you think you're doing?" Daddy didn't just ask. He yelled glaring at me as I continued what I was doing.  
  
"I-I-" I tried to stutter out the conclusion I had made but he just kept getting more and more angry.  
  
"I'll teach you to steal you little wench!" Daddy... no, this was not my daddy that I had grown up with, this was something else... yelled at me. He slapped me across the face and sent me reeling backwards. I couldn't help but cry.  
  
"You think that's bad, I'll give you something to cry about!" He kicked me in the ribs and knocked the wind out of me.  
  
"Don't let me catch you doing that again," he said as he left.  
  
Oh no. This is not good. Not good at all. Okay, time for another sadistic vote! Should Brittany go to someone, or shall she suffer in silence for a while? 


	12. This is what friends are for

Neep! For those who wish Brittany would use her powers, she is a savant. That's it. As for her time discs, she calls them up by 'book magic' (you know, stuff you learn from a book), not an acutual power.  
  
I had called my friend Damia and she came to take me to the hospital.  
  
"How on Earth did you manage all this?" she asked. I didn't want to answer but just then I thought of the perfect thing to say.  
  
"A little explosion in the lab. I kind of mixed the wrong two chemicals." I replied. Damia hated chemistry, I knew because I had helped her pass.  
  
"Well, I can't leave you lying here. Why didn't you call an ambulance?" Damia asked carrying me to her car. She lay me in the backseat and then drove to the hospital.  
  
"I thought I was better than I was." I replied, wincing as the car went over a bump.  
  
"Sorry." she said "I'll try and watch that."  
  
"That's alright. I'll be fine." I replied.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
I was lying in a hospital bed with my ribs bandaged and my wrist in a cast. I had broken it either by finding a way to a phone or by getting to the door, I wasn't really sure. -Just my luck I write with that arm.- I thought.  
  
"The doctor says you'll be fine Brittany. You just need to rest." Damia had gone to get me something to eat since I hadn't had supper and I was feeling pretty hungry.  
  
"Can you read my mind?" I asked, half afraid and hal hoping.  
  
"No. You know I'm only empathic." Damia replied. "Why?"  
  
"I...I was just curious." I said. Thankfully the doctor came in.  
  
"Brittany, I'd like to talk to you alone, if you wouldn't mind." he looked at Damia. She left.  
  
"Brittany, I'm worried about you. Why didn't your father help you here? And where was he when you... What did you say happened to you again?" He paused and I explained it to him. "When the chemicals exploded, where was you father?"  
  
"I don't know where he was. That's why I called Damia."  
  
"Brittany, I'm going to have to call your father." he said.  
  
"No!" I bit my lip and shut up.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, one eyebrow raised quizically.  
  
"He'll be angry with me. He's warned me not to work in the lab without supervision." I said meekly.  
  
"I'm sure he'll more likely be pleased to see you're safe and sound. Any reprimand is sure to be dulled by that."  
  
Oh if only he knew! Don't despair! Brittany may have fallen on hard times, but things will look up. I promise. (although that won't be right away) 


	13. Secrets and a lost muse

I'm back. I hit writer's block for a bit, but never fear, my muses are here! (both bound and angry, but oh well)  
  
Kurt: Are you going to give that poor girl a break?  
  
Karla: The people have spoken. Brittany is to tell no one.  
  
Kurt: You mean person considering there's only been one reviewer to vote.  
  
Karla: Hey! It's a vote and so what if Anything but Ordinary was the only one to review? She's still the majority.  
  
Kurt: Perhaps I should go vactioning in her fics.  
  
Karla: Fine! See if I care!  
  
Kurt: *mutters in German, packs a bag that appears out of nowhere and leaves*  
  
Karla: Um... okay, I guess he wasn't bluffing. Use him well! I must be off to the Muses 'R' Us.  
  
I lay in the hospital bed waiting for my Daddy to come and get me. I had no idea what was going to happen when he did. He'd probably be at least a little sober, maybe appologize... no, that was too much to hope for.  
  
"Brittany, your father is here to see you." the doctor said from the door. I swallowed heavily as he was lead into the room. The doctor left, closing the door.  
  
"You didn't tell them about last night did you?" Daddy asked. He was himself again, but how long that would last I didn't know.  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
"Good. You can't tell anyone. You know that right?" he asked, then, before I could answer, "they wouldn't believe you."  
  
"I know Daddy." I said. I felt terrible and I knew that Damia would believe me at least, but I couldn't say that.  
  
"I'm going to take you home with me okay? You'll be healed in no time." he said.  
  
"Won't my friends ask questions?" I asked.  
  
"Probably, but don't worry. And Brittany?"  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Don't get into any fights. Violence isn't a way to solve anything." Daddy said. How ironic.  
  
So now you have a muse Anything but Ordinary. Use him well. I will be back from the muse store, so if you have any requests, please let me know. 


	14. She tried!

Neep! I lack my fics muse, however, I will be testing several new muses.  
  
Remy: You mean Remy be only temp'rary?  
  
Karla: Most likely Remy. I don't know if I like you yet.  
  
Remy: Chere, why?  
  
Karla: Because I haven't found another Kurt.  
  
Remy: But chere, Remy be twice what de walking carpet be.  
  
Karla: Prove it.  
  
Remy: Later chere, over drinks and dinner?  
  
Karla: *slaps him* No wonder no one wanted you. *sends him back to the store*  
  
"So he came and got you?" Damia asked. We were sitting outside in the garden. Thankfully it was the weekend and I could relax.  
  
"Ya. I don't know where he was but he must have been home to get the call." I replied. -Please let her figure it out-  
  
"And now you're okay? I thought the doctor said it would take you weeks to recover." Damia said. She used her powers to create a little iris in the flower pot.  
  
"I still don't understand how you do that." I said. I've always kind of envied mutants who have actually useful powers. All I am is a savant.  
  
She sighed, "when I sweat, it crystalizes. The crystals become plants which I can control. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"Well... yes, but what I was really wondering is can you do anything with them when you're far away?" I asked her.  
  
"Sure I can. I can see through them if it's something important or if I'm concentrating." Damia explained.  
  
"I wish I had powers like that." -Then maybe I could do something about Daddy-  
  
"How come?" she asked.  
  
"No reason. I just want to be useful." I replied. Not entirely untrue.  
  
"Brittany, is something wrong?" Damia asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She looked skeptical. "Really."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed looking at her watch. "I had better get going. See ya Brittany."  
  
Damia disappeared with her other power, the ability to use any thing she created as waypoints to teleport to. I stayed in the garden a long time thinking.  
  
Well that was a filler. Next chapter is the sort of climax to this story arc I'm calling 'From Riches to Rags... and Maybe Back Alive' 


	15. The most depressing chapter I've ever ha...

Okay, so it's the climax of my first story arc. It's taken me 14 issues to get this far, and I'm proud of all I've managed to do. My reviewers all deserve a pat on the back, especially Anything but Ordinary and Aerena.  
  
Note: I will skip muse testing for now because this chapter is entirely to serious.  
  
"You got a call* Brittany." Daddy flew over the hedge maze wall where I was. I had carried Damia's iris with me and set it with some of the roses.  
  
"Who called?" I asked.  
  
"Talia. I swear she's as bad as her father, always trying to meddle in something..." he kept muttering, more to himself than to me. I decided to try to sneak away.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
"Listen to me when I'm talking to you Brittany." Daddy warned me not-so-gently. I gulped and stood stalk still.  
  
"Yes Daddy." I said.  
  
"Enough with the baby talk. you're old enough to call me 'Father' aren't you?" he said taking a swig from the bottle in his hand.  
  
"Yes Sir." I replied. He took my wrist.  
  
"Not 'Sir' Brittany, 'Father'." Tears began to bead in my eyes.  
  
"Are you really so childish that you're going to cry?" He threw me into the rose bush beside Damia's iris. Throns cut deeply into my arms and sides and peirced my back.  
  
"Now that might be something worth crying about." He wrenched me from the roses and held me in the air by my wrist. He swung me by the arm until my shoulder dislocated and I screamed in pain. He threw me aside and I started to run blindly, holding my arm against me. I needed to get out. I saw a light in front of me and ran for it. I don't know why, I just did, and then I blacked out.  
  
*See The X-Men Revisited chapter 6  
  
Yes, Brian will get his. Trust me. 


	16. More depression for the kiddies!

Okay, the rest of the fight is next chapter, because I feel like it, and because I like keeping people in suspense occasionally.  
  
I woke up feeling no pain at all. I tried moving my arm and found that it was working fine although it ached a little. For a moment I wanted to forget everything and go back to before Mom died.  
  
"Brittany, wake up." I heard an unfamiliar man's voice gently ordering me.  
  
"Am I dead?" I asked opening my eyes. I heard deep chuckling. Looking around I realized that I was in a castle. -How did I get here?-  
  
"You are quite alive, but your friends are in dire need. Come along." I got up and followed the voice, I don't know why, I just did.  
  
I ended up in a small grove. A sword stood firmly embedded in an anvil in a stone. That I recognized. It was the mythical sword in the stone. I knew it existed, but I never expected to see it.  
  
"Normally you would be asked to make the choice Brittany," a tall old man appeared behind me. -He must be Merlin!-  
  
"Why can't I?" I asked. I wasn't sure what the 'choice' was but I knew it had to do with becoming one of the corps.  
  
"Because the amulet is missing." He said. I knew full well who had it.  
  
"What can I do to help?" I asked. He chuckled deeply again.  
  
"If you'd said anything else, you wouldn't be allowed to help, but in this case, we will loan you the sword on one condition."  
  
"What?" I asked. I dreaded those next words I knew would come.  
  
"You must do the unthinkable. You must kill you father." He said solemnly.  
  
Ah more suspense. Sorry I do this so often, but my muse made me do it! 


	17. The end of the fight

I'm back. I have a Logan muse but he seems to just grunt and smoke cigars. He didn't warm up to me quickly. Since such is the case, I plead, come back from your vacation Kurt! Please? I'll exchange you for Wolverine! Really! That aside, this is hopefully the end of the fight.  
  
I drew the sword, carefully slipping it from the stone. The blade sparkled so brightly white it almost hurt to look at it. Something compelled me and I held it above my head into a stray beam of light. Eons of knowledge flowed into me. Battles, won but rarely lost, in lands forgotten and people who had long since turned to dust.  
  
"You must go now, or you may lose your friends. Hurry child!" I heard Merlin coax me and i stepped through the portal ahead of me.  
  
When I stepped out, I was facing my father and standing in front of Talia and Her brother Mikheal. I moved the sword to block him and he fell back against a hedge. Blind with rage he charged again. This time I didn't block.  
  
I felt the sword slide cleanly through his chest and his blood run down over my fingers. In that instant time froze for me. I could hear the silence, sharp as the very sword in my hands. My father fell foward when I let go of the sword and it slid in up to it's hilt, the blade sparkling red this time. I was numb with the shock of what I'd done. I bent down and took the amulet from around his neck, tears beginning to stream down my face.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered. I carefully slid the sword out of him and took it back with me through the still open portal.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Never again!" I nearly shouted at him. Merlin merely sat passively as I took out my frustration by banging my open hand into a nearby stone wall. "Never again will I kill for you or anyone!"  
  
"And if there is no other way?" He asked.  
  
"There's always another way." I replied. "Always."  
  
"Calm yourself child. The choice is yours." Spontaneously we were teleported to the grove with the sword again. this time around it hung a golden amulet with a red stone set in it.  
  
"I don't want to kill. I choose the amulet because I want to protect people who can't protect themselves." I said. -People like I was.-  
  
"It is yours. Take it." he said.  
  
I slipped it around my neck carefully. It felt heavy at first but then it lightend and I had to touch it to remind myself it was there.  
  
I looked around for a portal. Seeing none I looked at Merlin. A young woman with black hair and black eyes was standing in his place. She seemed to have an ageless quality and her eyes sparkled, hinting at the knowledge underneath.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I am Roma, the daughter of Merlin." She replied.  
  
"I'm not going home am I?" I asked.  
  
"Not yet. You have to undergo training to be effective. We wanted to wait until you were older, but cicumstances demanded otherwise." she replied. I knew what cicumstances she meant.  
  
"I don't get to say goodbye to my friends do I?" I asked.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. But you'll have plenty of oppurtunity to forge new bonds with new people whilst you train, and when you do return, which you will, you'll be able to meet the challenges that seem now insurmountable."  
  
"So where am I going then?" I asked. I was eager to go home, but that didn't look like it would happen any time soon.  
  
Well? So Brittany's life is starting to look up. Until she goes home, every other chapter will be narrated by Damia. 


	18. Damia

Well, here's a bit of a down to earth chapter. Damia is a little older than Brittany and she has graduated but they're still friends. That's about all you need to know except that she has green skin and brown hair and blue eyes due to her mutation.  
  
Lavitz: Earth?! *screams and tries to run*  
  
Lloyd: Can't you do twice as much damage to earth elementals?  
  
Lavitz: Oh yeah! *stops trying to get away*  
  
Albert: My Dragoon spirit! I knew you had it! *tackles him. They fight for the dragoon spirit*  
  
Lloyd: If Lavitz looses can I kill him?  
  
Karla: You really need to ask?  
  
Note: [singing]  
  
I saw the whole fight. Brittany was in real trouble, but I couldn't help her. I could only watch. I don't know if she meant to or not, but when she was thrown into the bushes she looked directly at the iris. I couldn't stand all the pain in her eyes. Now her father was dead and her friends mourned her as well. I mourned silently for both of them knowing neither had to die.  
  
If only I'd seen the signs. They were blatant. Brittany tried to tell me herself. An old song, 'My name is Luka' played on my radio. I cried for lack of anything better to do. My tears crystalized right away an I set them in one of the stray plant pots. They became Baby's Breath, Nightshade and roses. Red roses.  
  
[...Maybe it's because I'm clumsy, Itry not to talk too loud, maybe it's because I'm crazy, I try not to act too proud. They only hit until you cry, after taht you don't ask why, You just don't argue anymore...]  
  
If only I hadn't been so blind! I just felt so helpless. Her friends had begun looking for her. I decided I might as well see them. I teleported through my iris to come face to face with the tall blue boy.  
  
For a moment he just stared. I expected him to become defensive, because of my looks, I'm often looked down on.  
  
"You're beautiful." he barely whispered. Certainly not what I was expecting. I blushed.  
  
"I- thanks." was all I could stutter out.  
  
"Mikheal! Come help!" Came a girls voice. She had a mild Southern accent. I disappeared out of plain fear. I don't know why that instinct kicks in the way it does, but she scared me.  
  
Okay, that's my attempt at writing Damia. I've tied up the loose ends here, so now we're on our merry way!  
  
Shana: Our merry way to where?  
  
Lloyd: Mayfil! *stabs Lavitz who dies*  
  
Shana: *Quivers and shakes*  
  
Karla: There there Shana. Only Lavitz is going and he'll be back. Have a cookie. *gives her a cookie. She munches happily*  
  
Lloyd: I can't send her too?  
  
Karla: Well, I'm using her as bait for Dart, so wait and we'll get them both. 


	19. New world New problems

My muse is back! *hugs her Kurt muse* Anyway, Brittany's life is looking up and I got someone very special to read my synopsis.  
  
Kurt: You mean those other chapters were all just setup?  
  
Karla: More or less.  
  
Kurt: Even-?  
  
Karla: Think. You will see many versions of her in many worlds.  
  
Kurt: *drools over Meggan*  
  
Karla: That'll keep him busy for a while. Now, where are you my lackey?  
  
Brian (who really doesn't want to be working for me): Remind me why you're making me do this?  
  
Karla: To improve your public image. You don't seem to have many fans since that incident when you nearly killed your daughter.  
  
Brain: I did what?  
  
Karla: Long story, now read the script.  
  
Brian: *mutters*  
  
Karla: Loud enough for us all to hear.  
  
Brian: Fine. *clears throat* After a battle with her father, Brittany races into a light only to find that she is to become one of the Captain Britain Corps but in order for her to make the choice she must kill her father. After making the choice she is sent to another earth while her friends at home mourn her death.  
  
I was dropped uncerimoniously on the ground after leaving the portal. Attempting to breath in I felt the air sting my throat and lungs and I started coughing violently.  
  
"Over here!" I heard a voice yell. It sounded sort of muffled or electronic. A tall white creature stood over me.  
  
"Good God! She's still alive!" It exclaimed. "Get the med. evacs down here!"  
  
It thrust something into my mouth and ordered me to breath. It was oxygen thankfully. A team of the creatures came and carried me gingerly into a sort of cargo hold.  
  
The thing removed the valve I was breathing through and I found the air inside was stale but breathable. It then removed it's head.  
  
"Yah!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. Then I realized it wasn't a head but a helmet.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked. He had dark brown hair and pretty green eyes.  
  
"I'm just not from around here." I said.  
  
"What were you doing wondering around the toxone?" he asked. -Toxone? What's a toxone?-  
  
"That area out there and most of the natface." he replied. -Natface?-  
  
"Um, oh." I said. I had no idea what he was talking about. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Name?" he asked. -Uhoh.-  
  
"What do you call yourself, or what do other people call you?" I asked.  
  
"You mean my calign. That's easy. Tentwenty." -Tentwenty? Wait, he means numbers! 10-20!-  
  
"So what's your calign?" 10-20 asked.  
  
"I-I don't have one really. People just call me Brittany." I replied. -Please let him be understanding!-  
  
His eyes narrowed. "You're a rebel?" He asked whisper quiet.  
  
"I don't know. Like I said I'm not from around here." I replied, matching his lowered voice.  
  
Oh boy. Okay, I know last chapter I said things were looking up, but, well, my muses were arguing and they're both angry and Brian read the first few chapters while Kurt caught up on the stuff he missed and so here we are. Anyway, you have to wait a chapter to find out what's going on and actually so do I because my muses haven't told me yet. 


	20. It's a small world after all

Neep! Kurt assures me that writing Damia for awhile has a point, but I don't see it. I was going to make it ever other chapter but her perspective will now only show up spontaneously so you get where Brittany is explained!  
  
Karla: Read the descritption of the world Brian.  
  
Brian: No. It couldn't happen.  
  
Karla: Now.  
  
Brian: No.  
  
Karla: Warren!  
  
Brian: You evil-  
  
Karla: Hurry or he'll come.  
  
Brian: *glowers* The world has suffered nuclear decimation and the remnants of humanity are clinging to life under the 'Industry'. The language consists of hybrid words and English. All else is labelled rebellion and punished accordingly.  
  
Karla: Very good.  
  
Brian: Can I go now?  
  
Karla: No. You'll stay until you're properly trained.  
  
"I still don't know what exactly you mean by rebel." I said to 10-20. He had managed to get me a temporary 'calign' and we were now on the way to see a friend of his.  
  
"I'll let him explain. He remembers the old world. He lived in it." 10-20 said. He was really nervous around me for some reason.  
  
He 'drove' (although I'm not sure I can really call it that. He more or less told the steel box that served as a transport where to go and it went). The trip was silent for a long time. I thought about what he had told me about the structure of the city. It was built on tracks and was constantly moving. Apparently the 'natface' heated to such a degree outide in the daytime that you couldn't stand there unprotected for more than five seconds. He also explained that there were 'toxones' everywhere and they consisted of what was left over from before the 'Cloud War'.  
  
"We're here." He said. He helped me out of the transport and led me to a small house. He knocked gently on the door.  
  
"I warn you now, the doctor is a bit... off. He doesn't like to admit it and please don't mention it, okay?" 10-20 said.  
  
"Okay." I replied, as the door opened.  
  
"10! Where've you been? And who's this you've- Brittany?!" I was too shocked to reply. Standing in front of me was none other than Talia's father, Mr. Wagner.  
  
"I- um, I'm not from around here. I just want to know what's going on." I faltered. He ushered us both in.  
  
"You can turn off your imager now 10." He said. He led us to a circular room with a platform in the center. 10 turned off what I assumed was an 'imager' and I was standing next to... Mik? But I hadn't seen him since I was three. The only reason I remmebered him at all was he had a tail and blue skin. I remebered thinking how funny his blond hair looked with the rest of him blue.  
  
"Brittany, last I saw you were thrown into the toxone when you were only a child. How did you survive?" He asked.  
  
"I-" I took a deep breath. I had to tell them sometime. "I'm from another universe. I don't have half a clue about how this one works and I really need some explanations and what is a toxone?" Questions camee pouring out of me.  
  
Mr. Wagner sighed. "First, call me Kurt. Mr. Wagner makes me sound old and gray hair does not an old man make. Second, slow down and I'll explain starting with the Cloud War. Third, patience is a virtue. You're going to have to be patient while I have the room reconfigure itself."  
  
"Okay." I replied. I was almost afraid of being hit, but then I remembered that Daddy was dead.  
  
Wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! More suspense! Neep! Did you know there's Vanilla Pepsi? Does anyone else find this odd? (There's Vanilla Coke too, but it isn't what I'm drinking right now) 


	21. It's a bloody world out there

Okay, I know I said it would be revealed last chapter, but I got tired of typing so here it is.  
  
Brian: No synopsis?  
  
Karla: Do you want me to make you read a synopsis?  
  
Brian: NO! Um... I-  
  
Meggan: I'll do it!  
  
Karla: I don't have one for this chapter.  
  
Meggan: Oh. That's no fun.  
  
Karla: I'll have one next chapter.  
  
Meggan: Yay!  
  
Kurt changed the room so that it displayed a three dimensional globe. He motioned for us both to come over to it.  
  
"The Cloud War started here," He pointed to an unfamiliar land mass. In fact the whole globe was unfamiliar. "That used to be the United States. They took Canada first for it's resources, and then moved south. All of this was fought with the conventional weapons of the day, guns and whatnot. Later they branched out into other non-nuclear nations until they ran out of those. Having finally massed enough power, they went after the rest of the world. Pakistan and India sent nuclear missles at anything that moved. Russia attempted to follow suit and in that attempt, destroyed themselves because their missles backfired. Churnoble blew open and the toxic gasses spread everywhere. That was about it, except that the Americans always had a plan for it and they launched the ground we're now standing on."  
  
"We're floating in the air?" I asked shocked. "How can we be, I mean, that's a lot of land to hoist up on what? Jet engines?"  
  
"Kree technology. They saw their creations in trouble and came to help. They are the 'Industry' and they run everything." He explained.  
  
"What about the language?" I asked. "I still don't know what a toxone is."  
  
"A toxone is a hybrid word. You've probably heard a few. Toxone means toxic zone. It's where there was poison left over after the Cloud War. Calign, which you must have heard," I nodded, "is a hybrid of call sign. It's a sort of 'tag' that the Industry uses to keep track of it's people. Natface is a hybrid of natural surface."  
  
"So now the big question is, why are you here?" 10 asked. "They really don't take to kindly to people from other worlds. They keep saying something about a butterfly flapping it's wings in China, but I don't think butter can fly and I know it doesn't have wings and where ever this 'China' place is, I haven't heard of it-"  
  
"That's the chaos theory." I said accidentally interupting him. "it states that if you introduce a foriegn element into a system, the system will be comprimised and will no longer work. The particular example you're citing is if you create a weather prediction program and you forget to factor in the tiny breeze a butterfly creates flapping it's wings in China, then your weather program won't work."  
  
"Why would you need to predict the weather?" he asked.  
  
"To see if it's going to rain or snow or something." I replied.  
  
"Rain? Snow? What's that?" He asked. he was looking more confused the more I talked.  
  
"Rain. It's water that falls from the sky." I tried to explain.  
  
"If water fell from the sky I'd either thank the Industry or run screaming because it burned." 10 said. "And what's 'Snow'?"  
  
"Snow is just frozen water that falls like rain only in tiny crystals instead of drops." I said.  
  
"All that happens here is the sun shines. You can't go out while it is, but I can show you what it looks like." He said. He led me to a window and opened it a bit.  
  
The sky was crimson and there wasn't a single cloud in it. It looked so much like a sea of blood that I fell back like I'd been hit. 10 caught me and lowered me gently to the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"That may have been a bit to much for her to absorb all at once. Brittany, I'll take you along with me in the morning, since 10 here has a job to do. We are by the way, above cloud level if you were wondering why there weren't any." Kurt said. He led me to an even smaller room (assuming that was possible) with a bed in it. I fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
So? Does everybody like? Cookies for anyone who says yes! 


	22. Teacher's pet

I'm back. Brian is suffering from a hangover and does nothing but mutter incoherent cursing, so he can't read the synopsis. Aeris has again agreed to help me.  
  
Aeris: Can I stay?  
  
Karla: Why?  
  
Aeris: People hate me.  
  
Karla: I like you.  
  
Aeris: That's why I want to stay.  
  
Karla: Sure. I'll see about an FF VII fic, just for you.  
  
Aeris: Really?  
  
Karla: Yup. Now, the synopsis for the people.  
  
Aeris: Brittany has been shipped off to another world in which the Industry controls everything. It has now been revealed that the Industry is a group of Kree. *pause* Was that good?  
  
Karla: Do you want some cookies?  
  
Aeris: Yay!  
  
I woke up to a loud buzzing. At first I thought it was my alarm clock and I reached for my bedside table to turn it off. Then I didn't find a bedside table.  
  
"Brittany? Are you awake yet?" Kurt asked. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around.  
  
"Kind of. What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"We don't have conventional time here Brittany. I'm not sure how to explain it to you. It's a sort of intuitive time. You just know that it's time to do your job." He tried to explain. Sometimes it's nice to be a savant.  
  
"I get it. I'm a savant." I said.  
  
"That expalins why you were thrown into the toxone. Here are some fresh clothes. Don't worry about the size. They'll configure themselves to you." He handed me some black leathery things.  
  
"Thank you." I replied.  
  
"Use thanks around here okay? It's another word that's been shortened."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"No need to appologize." He said. He paused and looked me over. "Brittany, is something wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just trying to get used to the universe." I said. A bald faced lie and we both knew it.  
  
"Hmm... Well, get dressed okay?" he said as he left. I slipped the shirt and pants on. The pants were attached to a pair of boots and there was a long trench with the out fit. I looked down at myself realizing that I looked like someone out of the Matrix. I went into the room from the night before to find a cube thing much akin to what the Jetsons ate in the cartoon.  
  
I picked one of the thingamajigs up. "What is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's food. Don't worry, you can eat it. It doesn't taste like much I'm afraid, especially to you since you must be used to much sharper tastes." Kurt said, swallowing a pill with some water.  
  
I took a bite of the cube. It tasted like sawdust. I've never actually tasted sawdust myself, but one of my past lives had, and she said it tasted like sawdust and asked me what had possessed me to try eating it again.  
  
"Brittany, I need to explain a few things to you. I teach archaic history. I'll need you to be a sort of teaching aid." he said.  
  
"How? Like a living manekin or something?" I asked.  
  
"That's about it. And if you wouldn't mind..." He bit his lip a bit, embarassed I assumed.  
  
"My clothes?" I asked. He nodded. "I won't be needing them here really, so go ahead."  
  
"Thanks Brittany. We'll get going in a few minutes. After we're done for the day, I'll show you around a bit."  
  
Neep! There are schools! Fun fun! 


	23. A rebellion! What luck!

Neep! *much insane clapping for the temporary return of her favourite muse to annoy*  
  
Brian: Karla, you do know I'm going to kill you right?  
  
Karla: I'm the author. Aeris actually likes doing this, but it's funnier when you do it.  
  
Brian: Do you have a reason for doing this to me?  
  
Karla: Because it's fun. Look, it's not that I don't like you, I just don't like certain aspects about you. Like the fact that your cure for a hangover is more beer.  
  
Brian: It works!  
  
Karla: So does asprin. And coffee. And a good whack in the head with a rolled up newspaper.  
  
Brian: You made the last one up.  
  
Karla: *whacks him with a rolled up newspaper*  
  
Brian: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Karla: To prove it works. Now, the synopsis.  
  
Brian: I hate you. *clears throat* Having had the current world explained to her, Brittany is now following an alternate version of Kurt Wagner to school, so as not to attract attention to herself. *pauses* Would following a blue freak around attract attention to you?  
  
Karla: *whaps him with a rolled up newspaper repeatedly* Kurt *whap* isn't *whap* a *whap* freak!*whap*  
  
Brian: *whimpers*  
  
Karla: That'll learn you.  
  
"So, who want's to be my first volunteer?" Kurt asked from the front of the classroom. It was apparently a university course and I was honestly afraid of the class in front of me. The conformity seemed to hang in the air like a musk.  
  
"I will." A girl stood. I assumed her to be fairly brave to do such a thing. The more people I saw, the more they looked the same. Everyone had a sort of uniform hair length, varying for gender, and everyone's clothes were the same style and-  
  
"Brittany?" Kurt asked, shocking me for a second. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Just lost in my thoughts." I replied. The girl stood akwardly infront of the desk.  
  
"Now, for the purposes of this excersise, I'm going to give you what would have been called a 'name'. Everyone used to have one. What do you think Brittany?"  
  
"Um..." I looked her up and down. She had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was pale as death and thin enough to match. I assumed that everyone was malnutritioned to keep them in line. "I think you look like a... Sarah." She looked at me like I'd grown an extra head.  
  
"Don't worry 5 she's only playing her part. She doesn't actually talk like that." Kurt said. She relaxed a bit. "Now, I'd like you to try to talk to each other. Our actress' name is Brittany."  
  
She tensed not sure how to start. Kurt motioned ever so slightly for me to start for her.  
  
"Hi. My name's Brittany. What's yours?" I asked, extending a hand. She looked at me and then at Kurt.  
  
"Take her hand and tell her your name." Kurt prompted. She did just, albeit she was still fairly akward and nervous.  
  
"So can you belive the weather outside today? It was puoring rain this morning." Kurt had told me that they'd already been taught about the geograghy and weather of the 'Olorld'.  
  
"I got..." She faltered and I waited for her to continue, "soaked to the bone," she smiled at being able to come up with the right phrase, "waiting for the tra- bus." she corrected herself quickly.  
  
"Did you see Believe it or Not? The guy that did the stunt burn was totally cool." she looked at me blankly, then remmebered her notes or something and replied.  
  
"Ya, he was pretty crazy to try that. It's a shame he didn't make it. The wind was really against him." She seemed to have relaxed a bit.  
  
"So do you want to come to my place after school? I've got a project in French class and I needed somebody to act in it." I said. She looked a little shocked, then remebered we were only acting. Kurt had reinforced what 10 had told me about other languages being looked on as rebellion. In this case though, we we're allowed to mention them.  
  
"Sure. I'll have to ask my parents first though." she replied. Kurt let her take her seat and things continued on like that.  
  
*****************  
  
After class, everyone but 5 had left. She stood akwardly at the door, looked out into the hall and then stepped back in.  
  
"How did you know my name?" She hissed at me, whisper quiet. I was left kind of blank.  
  
"I just guessed." Was the first thing I could think of.  
  
"Sarah! That's quite enough. Brittany's from another world. She had no idea." Kurt said having heard me I assumed.  
  
"But if she can guess, don't you think they'll be able to to?" she asked angrily.  
  
"She's from another world. They never experienced the Cloud War." he said. She looked shocked and then stared at me like I had grown three noses.  
  
"Stop staring. Tell the others that I'll be there tonight. I have something else to do that may mean a large scale attack." Kurt said to her.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"It's only a possibility." He replied. "Now get going or else they may suspect."  
  
Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha! So I like to torture my readers with curiousity. So what? Go read Oracles Maiden's story Misfit, or Anything but Ordinary3's Retribution X fics. And reveiw too! 


	24. More on the world

Neep! Okay, Brian is trying to get drunk but little does he know that I've had Jamie change it all to Club soda! Mwahahahaha!  
  
Jamie: He's not going to like it when he finds out you know.  
  
Karla: I know. He'll be angry, but I want him to quit drinking. I want him to realize that it's a psychosomatic dependance coupled with the actual addictive properties of ethynol.  
  
Jamie: *mutters* Oh, he'll be psycho alright...  
  
Karla: Look, stop complaining. You know he'll blame author magic for it.  
  
Jamie: You had better be right. Just remeber that I can manipulate you too.  
  
Kurt: But you won't because it's petty and selfish right?  
  
Jamie: ...  
  
"What did you mean about-" I started to ask. Kurt silenced me quickly.  
  
"Brittany, you can't say a word about that. It'll be explained in due time, but not yet." he said. I jumped a little and felt my heart speed up to incredible levels. I was honestly scared.  
  
"O-okay." I stuttered. Kurt's look changed to that of compassion for me.  
  
"Brittany, what's wrong? Why do you jump every time I correct you?" he asked. I looked at the ground, wringing my hands. "It's not as though I'm going to hit you. My god, you've never-"  
  
"But-" I started and then stopped again, trying to think of how to say it.  
  
"But what Brittany?" he asked, then realisation began to dawn on him. "You've been abused before haven't you?"  
  
I nodded, not sure what to say. It hurt to say anything at all, and I almost cried right then and there.  
  
"Brittany, if you remember anything after you go back to where ever you came from, remember this. No one has the right to hurt anyone like that. Not for any reason. Nothing justifies trying to control people through any means. Nothing." he said. I bit my lip.  
  
"I know. But knowing that doesn't help any. I don't have the courage to act on it." I replied.  
  
"I think you have the guts to do anything you want. You've just got to stop trying to please everyone else. There's always someone who will be unhappy with your decision. Just don't let that person be you."  
  
"You sound really preachy right now." I said smiling.  
  
"Well... I try to stay of the d-chair, but it happens sometimes that that's where I get." He said chuckling a little himself.  
  
"D-chair?"  
  
"Soap box." he translated. "It comes from slang for a director's chair."  
  
I was quiet for a bit thinking. Those were, however preachy, good things to remeber.  
  
"We've got some interesting places out here so I figure you ought to see a few of the landmarks before we go." he said.  
  
"Go? Go where?" I asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." he said. He helped me out of the transport and I stood looking at a tower that could possibly have reached the moon.  
  
"Will this reach the moon?" I asked. I knew it was a stupid question, but what do you expect?  
  
"Yes actually. It's a transport to the Industry HQ." he said. "It stands in front of the only place there's any green plants."  
  
"Really? I didn't think there were any plants." I said.  
  
"It's an oxygen plant basically. It makes all the air we breathe." he explained. We continued on to similar points of interest. I guess he had figured out that I was a science nut.  
  
Neep! Who else wants to see the rebellion? My muses are helping me and they are working around the clock. *all are sitting around a large round table with a clock painted on it* See? 


	25. The rebellion

Well, even though they were working around the clock, my muses had a hard time with things. Largely due to my absence. Poor things. Kat has arrived incase you didn't know and she ahs been shaking things up quite a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: Wheeeee! I can fly! I can fly! I can f-*splat*  
  
Brian: Karla, explain this would you? *holds up Kat by the scruff of the neck*  
  
Kat: He's a liar! Don't believe a word he says! I didn't set the liquor on fire and then watch it burn and call it a Christmas tree! Don't beleive a word!  
  
Karla: Kat... have a sparkler. In fact, here's the whole package. Now, don't set anything on fire.  
  
Kat: Okay! *takes the sparklers looking manical*  
  
Karla: Synopsis Brian?  
  
Brian: I haven't had a beer in a long while. I think I'm starting to feel sober.  
  
Karla: Good. Now read the synopsis.  
  
Brian: But-  
  
Karla: *gritting teeth* Now boy.  
  
Brian: Eep. Her curiousity piqued with the thought of a rebellion, Brittany is forced to wait as Kurt shows her the sights.  
  
Karla: No cookie for you today.  
  
Kurt had helped me into the transport one last time and instructed me to keep silent. We drove for what felt like quite a long time until the door opened. He helped me down and I stepped out into a dimly lit room.  
  
As dim as the lights were, it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust from the pitch blackness of the transport. The room was smalish and made of rock. It wasn't circular like the ones I had seen, and I thought it must have been teribly uncommon.  
  
"You came!" a blonde woman exclaimed, although her voice was muted. She hugged Kurt and stepped back quickly noticing me. She narrowed her eyes and looked me up and down.  
  
"She's not going to hurt anyone Jamie. She's from another world in the first place." he explained. She looked at him and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I still don't like it. She's not familiar with how things work yet." She said.  
  
"I know. I tried to familiarise her, but she's only been here for a day." Kurt replied.  
  
"Alright, but I want to talk to her alone." Jamie said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went past the door in front of her.  
  
"I've got to ask you the standard questions first." She said. "Who do you want to win?"  
  
I thought for a split second. "I don't really care. I want people to stop dying and there to be eqaulity." I replied. She was happy with that.  
  
"If you can't fight, can you still help?" She asked. She wasn't talking directly to me, but about people in general.  
  
"Yes." No thinking needed there. "You can still keep homes going and gather intelligence and-"  
  
"Okay, I get the picture." she said cutting me off. "Finally, why are you here?"  
  
I took a breath. I had no idea. "I- Kurt brought me here. He didn't tell me too much, except that the Industry runs everything and they needed to be stopped."  
  
"You trust him?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied. She smiled.  
  
"That's the first time anyone who isn't a spy got all three right. Good job." she said. She explaied how to get into the room where Kurt had gone and I followed her instructions.  
  
"Brittany! I knew you'd make it by her. She wasn't too hard on you was she?" Kurt asked. Sarah was by his side, waiting silently and feigning boredom.  
  
"Not really." I replied. "Are you going to explain things to me now?"  
  
"Yes. Brittany, do you remeber the palces we went today?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but why?"  
  
"Those are our targets. We're going to... make an end to them. We have what we need, except for a way to hit the transport tube to Industry HQ without hitting the oxygen plant. That's where you come in. If you'll do it we need you to calculate where to place the explosives." Kurt explained.  
  
"You mean you're going to blow up inhabited buildings?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Brittany, none of those places have people in them all the time. We've tried to make sure there won't be anyone there when we do this." he was almost pleading now and Sarah stood by with a sort of 'I told you so' look.  
  
"Alright, I'll help." I said. I quickly sat to work doing all the calculations and hoping I was right.  
  
Woohaha! Another chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My sister's birthday wasn't too long ago and school for her starts soon.  
  
Kurt: And what about you?  
  
Karla: My school was just built. They're still degassing it.  
  
Kat: Buildings get gas?! Maybe that's why it smells so bad after burito night... 


	26. More death and destruction!

Woohaha! Here I am! School doesn't start for me until later this month! Yay! Anyway, I was away when my muse wrote this and he's already told me he won't write girly characters, but I think Kat helped or something so here we have it.  
  
Karla: I'm back!  
  
Kurt: *hides behind her* Help!  
  
Karla: What happened to you?  
  
Kat and Jamie: *whistle innocently pointing at each other*  
  
Karla: Alright guys, I'm back. Now listen up. No cookies for either of you until I find out who did this to my most prized muse.  
  
Kat: He did it!  
  
Jamie: Lies! It was her!  
  
Kurt: It was them.  
  
Karla: Brian, read the synopsis. I'll deal with them later.  
  
Brian: *sighs* Having done all the calculations necessary, the explosives are now set and ready to go off. Brittany and Kurt are standing by the scene waiting for it to go off.  
  
Karla: Have a cookie. *gives him a cookie*  
  
Brian: *throws it over his shoulder*  
  
Shana: *scurries in and carries it away*  
  
All: O_O  
  
"Kurt, why haven't they gone off yet?" I asked. We were waiting for the explosion. It was delayed or something. Everyone elses had gone off without a hitch.  
  
"I'm not sure..." he trailed off in thought for a minute. "I'm going to check."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Sarah and I said it at the same time. Jamie had stayed silent. She was just staring at the tube like she could see inside it.  
  
"You aren't going to like what you find Brittany. Trust me. Sarah, stay here. You'll be needed soon." She said.  
  
"And how do you know you little tramp?!" Sarah's voice had risen, but not above a whisper.  
  
"Because I do. Look, if you don't stay, I'll keep you here." Sarah sat risigned and pouting.  
  
"Let's go Brittany." Kurt said quietly. We ran as stealthily as we could to the tube and entered it.  
  
"Ten!" I exclaimed. He was carefully diffusing the bomb.  
  
"What are you doing Ten?" Kurt asked as one might ask a child who's misbehaved.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm going to keep this from exploding until tommorow morning. Then everyone will know how blood thristy the rebellion is and they'll wipe you out instead of looking for strays in the toxones." he replied. He sounded so much different than when we had first met. Driven and cold.  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing happened to me. I was nice to you because you were new. They told me who you are and why people from other worlds are so dangerous. It's because they stir up trouble! They started the rebelion. Otherwise things would have been fine." Kurt grabbed him and knocked him to the ground. They struggled and in doing so, set the timer off. Ten was unconscious by now and both of us stared in horror as the timer began counting down.  
  
"Brittany, run! I'll carry him. Get yourself out." Kurt said. I panicked and did what he told me. I only dimly heard the explosion be hind me and realized I was a lot further away than I thought. I ran back and looked everywhere for any sign of Kurt or Ten.  
  
Ten was lying unconscious in the rubble. Sarah had gotten him out. Jamie was kneeling beside Kurt's shattered form. Rubble was piled all over him and he was barely alive. I stared horrified and dropped to my knees.  
  
"Brittany..." He paused gathering strength. "Brittany, our operations haven't all been bloodless. This was the only one. I've killed a lot of people and I deserve this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Do you know Psalm 23?"  
  
"The lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He-" I sobbed and stopped.  
  
"He makes me lie down in green pastures; he leads me beside waters of rest; he restores my soul." Jamie was reciting it as though she was the writer. Kurt joined in with her and I the same.  
  
"Danke Liebchen." Kurt said after we had finished. She bent over him and a solitary tear dropped from her cheek to his. It crystalized on contact. It was made of- of- diamond?  
  
"Put your hands where we can see them rebels! We have you surrounded!" Somethings never change I guess.  
  
"Oh like hell you do." Jamie grabbed my wrist and I felt a squeezeing sensation. We reappeared in what the Savage Land must have looked like.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked. I was kind of scared at this point.  
  
"This is the universe I originally came from. You were my ticket home. I appologize about the quick departure. I didn't think you'd appreciate being mowed down by lasers." she said.  
  
"Wait a second, what do you mean your ticket home?" I asked.  
  
"I needed to use you to give my powers a bit of a way point, but that's beside the point. I've been informed by the panthenon upstairs that you are my new charge. That means you're fit for the corps kiddo."  
  
Yay! I love to end chapters like this. Makes everybody want more! Neep! Jamie is a character from several RP's I've been writing with a friend of mine. She was created when I was bored and thinking about the fact that Linda seemed to be the only corps woman. 


	27. Finally! Some peace! Sort of

Here I am again! I'm really fond of ending things like that. Yes, Brittany is now fit to serve in the Corps. Yay!  
  
Brian: That's not a good thing.  
  
Kat: It's your own fault!  
  
Brian: That wasn't me!  
  
Kat: Suuuuuuuuure! Go ahead and deny it! Just like the time your bottle spontaneously combusted.  
  
Brian: That was you.  
  
Karla: Actually, it was all me, but I have author powers and can make you all do my bidding.  
  
Brian: Is that why I end up reading the synopsis all the time then?  
  
Karla: You don't do it all the time.  
  
Kurt: She's forced me into it today.  
  
Karla: Read.  
  
Kurt: *sighs* Having watched another person die, Brittany has been transported to another world by the mysterious Jamie, who is apparently a corps woman. *pauses* How can she be mysterious if I-  
  
Karla: Shut up you fool! You'll reveal the truth!  
  
Brian: Where'd that come from?  
  
Karla: I just always wanted to say it.  
  
"I'm fit for the corps? I want to go home and see my friends, not fight demons." I said. Jamie had led me to a cottage on a lake. It looked like it had been carved out of the inside of the tree itself.  
  
"You don't necessarily fight demons. Sometimes it's about protecting people, or standing up for what's right." She replied. She stopped where a door should have been.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"My brother's changed it again. There's a custom here that says 'if you can't figure out the door you don't deserve to be in the house'." she replied, as she searched around for any way in.  
  
"So does your brother not like you or something?" I asked. I looked the 'door' carefully up and down. "You know, a drill would work wonders on this."  
  
"I know, but we don't have them here. They're a product of the black art of Scianc." she said, still not looking up from her search.  
  
"Science you mean? That's all we have at home." I replied. She turned and stared.  
  
"Euro-Summers." She muttered and went back to her search.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked. I've never forgotten anything. It's part of my powers.  
  
"Hunh? Oh nothing." she replied. "Aha! Brittany, that flower at your feet is the knob. Turn it and the door should open."  
  
I turned the flower and the door did just that. A familiar face greated me and I fell back expecting the blow.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! More fun! I love doing this. Torture is fun isn't it?  
  
Jamie: No it isn't.  
  
Karla: Mental torture.  
  
Jamie: Oh. Well, that's alright then.  
  
Kat: Really? Does that mean the scary potato man isn't coming?  
  
Jamie: No, he is coming.  
  
Kat: Yeek! *hides under a napkin* 


	28. A mission!

Neep! This is especially for Anything but Ordinary3 so that her head doesn't explode.  
  
Brian: Too bad your's wouldn't do that...  
  
Karla: I will leave you at the mercy of Kat.  
  
Brian: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*gasp*oooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Karla: Stop stealing that line!  
  
Kurt: Has anyone seen Meggan?  
  
Karla: She's helping Allistaire with the airships. Now Synopsis Boy!  
  
Brian: Didn't I-  
  
Karla: I said... Now Synopsis Boy!  
  
Brian: *mutters about a synopsis machine* Brittany has been taken to another universe yet again and has come face to face with a man she believes to be her father. *pause* Doesn't she know that there's quite a few versions of me out there?  
  
Kat: There's more than one of you? Does that mean there's more than one of me?  
  
All: *shudder*  
  
"I don't have a daughter. Who are you?" the man standing over me asked.  
  
"Her name is Brittany." Jamie said. The man stared at her for a few seconds then embraced her tightly.  
  
"Your home! I've been so worried about you. Where have you been?" questions poured out of him.  
  
"Can we go inside first? It's a really long story." She said. He let go of her and bustled us both inside. The inside of the cottage was more curious than the outside had been.  
  
It really was carved out of the inside of the tree. More precisely, the tree had grown so that the roots formed a nice dome. The tree was still alive as well, which was astonishing. Covering the floor was a large warm rug made of something soft and warm. The floor itself was hardwood but it was part of the still living tree.  
  
"I take it you're impressed?" he asked.  
  
"Very." I replied. He motioned us both to sit down. Jamie refused, perfering to hover crosslegged, but I sat at the table, which was surprisingly a part of the tree.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" He asked. "My name's Brian if you want to know. That's my sister Jamie, but I guess you already know that." I nodded.  
  
"She tells me you're from a world where the black art prevails over everything. Are you tainted?" Brian asked. I had no idea what that meant.  
  
"I don't think so, I mean, I don't know what you're asking me." I replied. Tainted by science... my brain started running through everything I knew about it.  
  
"Do you bear the mark of technology?" He asked. He was beginning to get exasperated.  
  
"No she doesn't." Jamie came to my rescue. "She has minor piercings but bears none of the marks. In fact, she seems so far to be a diviner."  
  
"She is? Take her to the pillars then." he said.  
  
"Brian, I was hoping you'd teach her how to work Life properly first. The pillars are a long way off, and she doesn't know how to get there, let alone use the Life needed for it." Jamie replied.  
  
"Um... what are you two talking about?" I asked.  
  
Jamie sighed. "The pillars are three ever changing towers that stick out of the ground. Supposedly they have our history and future written on them. The one we've managed to peg as the future is starting to become short, and of course that to most people means that the end of the world is coming."  
  
"The trouble is, you need a diviner to read them." Brian finished for her.  
  
"So can't you go and read them yourself?" I asked.  
  
"Well no. The only way there can be a diviner is if you're the son or daughter of one." he explained.  
  
"Why's that? Can't you learn it?" I'd learned everything I knew from books and experiments.  
  
"No. I'm already gifted to an element. Mine happens to be earth. Jamie is a catalyst. That means she's able to give Life, but she can't do much with it herself. There are a few other elements, but I'd rather not explain everything right now. Get some sleep and tommorow Jamie and I will explain our world."  
  
Okay, like I said in my other fic, the idea tank is running low. The inspiration for the world is from the Darksword Cronicles(?) by Margret Weiss and Tracy Hickman. 


	29. A change in plans

Okey Dokey, it's been an incredibly long time. It was the fault of the idea tank, my being grounded and my muses who went on vacation. Now that we've done the American thing and layed the blame on everyone else, let's do the Canadian thing and get on with what we were doing as if the Americans hadn't blamed us.  
  
Kurt: You know, not all Americans are bad.  
  
Karla: Scott, Warren, The Blob, George Bush Sr and Jr, need I continue?  
  
Kurt: ...  
  
Karla: That's what I thought.  
  
The world wasn't really that complicated. I had to remember not to use scientific principles, which meant no swords, sheilds, etc. Apparently that included levers and pullies too. Brian had taught me magic and sent me on my way with Jamie, who claimed to know where the 'pillars' were. He also told me what I was gifted to and what that meant.  
  
According to him, I was gifted to Water and that made me a healer. He said I was gifted to something else too, but the less I knew the better because I already had enough trouble trying not to be scientific.  
  
"So where are the pillars?" I asked. Jamie merely pointed South. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." She said sharply. I cringed a little.  
  
"But you're usually talkative. Why-" She cut me off.  
  
"Because I'm doing something I don't want to do for people I don't like, and it's all because you hold the key to the future past." She replied angrily.  
  
"What's the key to the future past?" I asked. I knew it was naive to even try to talk to her, but it made me feel better not to be silent.  
  
She sighed. "The future past is the mythical scroll on which all the possible effects of every possible affect is written. You are capable of deciphering it."  
  
"Why do you need it deciphered? Can't it just be left alone?" I asked. If I'd learned anything from the Never Ending Story, it was that books like that were dangerous.  
  
"Well, that's just it. I don't see a need to decipher it, but I'm stuck taking you to the pillars anyway, because I defended a friend of mine a long time ago and the grudge hasn't been forgotten." She replied as she led me over a rocky ledge. It was a difficult climb, but I still managed to make it.  
  
"I thought that's what you're supposed to do. Defend people you care for and help people in need." I thought out loud.  
  
"You are, but things aren't as clear cut as they seem." Jamie replied. As we crested the ledge, a pair of black robed figures pulled us up. They pushed us roughly along and threw us down a short distance off on soft grass.  
  
"What will you have us do with them Sire?" one of the figures asked. His voice was emotionless and I recognized him as a Duuk Tsarrith that Jamie had warned me about. They were apparently the police force.  
  
"Where did you find them?" A man, warmth premeating his voice, asked.  
  
"Cresting the ledge over there." The emotionless voice replied.  
  
"Let them go. Technologists wouldn't have a catalyst and certainly wouldn't have one so embroiled in scandal as this," he replied jovially.  
  
"I see my reputation precedes me Highness." Jamie replied. We had stumbled onto the camp of a king or prince of some kingdom and these were seemingly his guards.  
  
"Indeed it does. How did you find your way back after you were banished beyond the barrier?" He asked. He raised us to our feet and sent the Duuk Tsarrith away.  
  
"It's a long story." Her stomach gurgled softly.  
  
"Seems like we're going to be dishing out some of that famous Sharakan hospitality." he said again jovially, leading us to the camp fire.  
  
Neep! How was that? It wasn't worth the wait was it? *sigh* My muses were working hard, but the clock I painted on the wall just didn't seem to help them. 


	30. More changes

Neep! I lost this chapter once, but here it is anyway. I figure you deserve them after waiting two weeks.  
  
Prince Gerald had led us to the campfire and made sure we were taken care of. He sent the Duuk Tsarith away and the three of us sat eating stew.  
  
Jamie told the story of where she had been and what had happened to her since she had been banished. Turns out the universe she had been in when I arrived wasn't the first one. She'd been to a total of twenty-two alternate worlds. Some had been so simaliar that she almost thought that she was home.  
  
"Anyway, I pulled her through another corridor with me and here we are." She finished.  
  
"Amazing. But I still don't understand what this 'car' that you mentioned is." Prince Gerald said.  
  
"Probably better that you don't. It's technology." Jamie was making it as clear as she could that she wasn't going to explain anything like that. She took her leave and sat a little bit away from us near the edge of the camp.  
  
"So who are you and how did you end up here?" the prince asked. His eyes were so full of curiousity and warmth, a far cry from Jamie who seemed to be either calculating or trying to penatrate to your core.  
  
"I'm Brittany. I came here with her after she explained what had happened." I said. Not a lie... just withholding the information.  
  
"Your afraid of me aren't you?" he asked. He must have been used to people being nervous.  
  
"A little nervous, yes." I replied.  
  
"Don't be. You have nothing to be afraid of." As he said this several things decided to crowd my perception.  
  
A sword glinted under his tunic, an arrow flew at us and someone yelled 'Centaurs!' I dove one way and he dove the other. Some one pulled me roughly away.  
  
"Look what we have here!" A male voice commented snidely in my ear. I was being held against his chest, but when I kicked behind me, there was nothing but air.  
  
"Squirmy little worm isn't she. Makes you think she don't know what's hangin' onto her." Another voice, female this time, said just as snidely.  
  
"Let me GO!" I screamed. I felt a burst of power rise out of me. It was something I'd never felt before. I found I could break the centaur's grasp if I pushed back, and they were both quickly subdued and sent running. Relief washed over me and I dropped to my knees panting.  
  
Prince Gerald was staring agape and the Duuk Tsarith looked about ready to be shocked, but not quite. Jamie was in a branch above me smiling.  
  
"Well, we're done here. If you're ever in the mood for some philanthropy, my brother could probably benefit from it. Come on Brittany. We need to hurry." Jamie said and then jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Wait. Brittany, even though you probably won't accept it, I have something for you." Prince Gerald then rumaged in his bag. He pulled out a golden bow and a quiver of arrows. "The quiver never empties and the bow always shoots the right target."  
  
"I can't-" I started to say. He thrust it into my hands anyway.  
  
"Take it. You saved everyones life. You deserve it." He said.  
  
"I- Thank you." I said. Jamie thanked him for his hospitality and took me into what she said was a corridor.  
  
"Come on. We're going to get you out of here." She said.  
  
"What? I thought you were going to take me to the pillars." I said. She merely took my wrist and began leading me along.  
  
"Hey stop! Where are we going?" I asked. She didn't reply, just dragged me along. "Jamie, tell me where I'm going and why!"  
  
"To the barrier." She said.  
  
Okey dokey! So Brittany has a weapon! Yay! That's one step closer isn't it? 


	31. Whoops!

*gasp* More! This is a lot isn't it? I just want time to work on my Christmas special. That's got a big present in it for everyone and will be written as it's own story. Yay! Plus it's hopefully going to be funny! *gasp*  
  
We fell uncerimoniously in the sand in front of a huge stone statue. It was staring out into a void for seemingly no reason.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?!" I nearly screamed at Jamie. She still had a hold of my wrist and began leading me into the void. I dropped quickly and in her shock she let go of me. I ran.  
  
"Get back here!" She cried chasing after me. She was faster than anyone I'd ever seen and soon had wrestled me to the ground.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" I again came close to screaming. I spat sand out of my mouth when she pushed my face into it.  
  
"I told you already. I'm doing something I don't like for people I don't like and I don't think it should be done, so I'm going to send you off because you don't need anymore training and I don't want to take you to the pillars." She still had a firm hold on me when she lifted me up.  
  
~THEY'RE COMING!~ Echoed through my head in many voices. I think I must have screamed. Jamie took that oppurtunity to push me into the void and I began to fall.  
  
Okay, Jamie is annoying sometimes, but she has really good reasons. I'll give her her own story later maybe, but right now, I want a Christmas special! Who's with me?  
  
Muses (in varying degrees of sincerity and enthusiasm): Yay! 


	32. A brave new world

Okay, this is definately a lead up to the Christmas special. Guess what you readers are getting for your present?  
  
Kurt: You really make it hard to tell don't you?  
  
Karla: Sh! I like it. Besides, if they know, then they can be concerned with when it's going to happen.  
  
Kurt: Christmas. I don't see why your doing it anyway. You don't celebrate Christmas. You call it Yule.  
  
Karla: I celebrate commercialism with everyone else thank you. Besides, I'm not alone.  
  
Brian: *mutters incoherently and loudly*  
  
I landed somewhere cold. I don't mean chilly like the ice box on a hot day, I mean freeze your blood cold. The only thing I was wearing was the suit I had been given in the other universe by Kurt. It would apparently function as a survival suit, trouble is I didn't know how.  
  
After pressing a few buttons, I managed to find the one that heated the thing. By this point my hands had numbed and my face felt like it was going to fall off. I continued and gloves and a hood shot out. My hands were shocked and burned for a few minutes, then returned to normal.  
  
I looked around to see where I was. I didn't recognize it, but it didn't look like home. There was a sort of marked path in front of me that looked like it was old, but it still looked like a lot of people had used it at some point. Naturally I followed it since my brain was still fogged by the cold although it was starting to warm up.  
  
After walking for what seemed like hours, I thought I smelt food. I looked up and sure enough there was what I guessed was a research station ahead of me. I stumbled towards it and fell against the door, exhausted.  
  
The door opened and I heard a man's voice speaking in a language I was too tired to translate. He carried me inside and lay me down on a bed of some sort. I lost consciousness for a while after that. I think. I don't remeber it.  
  
When I did regain my senses, I found my suit had become what it was when I got there. I heard the man talking to another. I only caught a couple of words, but I did hear 'miracle' and 'Christ'.  
  
"Hello?" I asked. They turned to see me awake. Now that I got a better look at them I saw that the one who had brought me in was tall and blond with piercing black eyes. The other was shorter than me and had bright reddish brown eyes with red hair.  
  
"Vous etes reveille?" the blond exclaimed.  
  
"Um... Je parle... un petit par de francais." I said. I was trying to say that I only spoke a little French, but I never payed attention when I was learning it so I had no idea what I had said.  
  
"C'est le vive." he srugged. "Nourriture?"  
  
"Oui." I replied thinking -Oh please let that be food.-  
  
He handed me a bowl of stew and I ate not really caring what was in it. His partner went about his work and occasionally looked over his shoulder to see if I was still there.  
  
Finally his partner asked him something in another language I didn't recognize. I looked up confused.  
  
"He want's to know if you are... how do you say, an alien?" he had a strong accent, but it wasn't too bad.  
  
"Not exactly. I'm from another world... I think. Where am I?" I asked.  
  
"Earth." he replied.  
  
"What number?" It was worth a shot okay?  
  
"I... don't understand." he replied slowly.  
  
"Never mind. Dumb question." I said. I spent the night there and in the morning I asked if I could be on my way. They looked bemused, but let me go with a couple of the supply bags. They said they'd manage on rations for a while and I needed them more.  
  
So Brittany's somewhere new. Guess where! I'm not telling! 


	33. gasp

I'm back and I appologize for my long hiatus. I have a boyfriend and two advanced courses. I'm not going to write Brittany's trudging along, but she did spend a long time doing so. Anyway, this is obviously after all her trudging.  
  
I had gone where I was directed and reached an ocean. That didn't help largely because I couldn't fly. I turned, unsure of the way I had come. I needed shelter and I knew it. To make matters worse, I was starting to run out of food and drinkable water.  
  
-'The bow always shots the right target.'- echoed in my mind. I shot an arrow hoping. It arched high in the air and landed a few feet ahead of me in the snow.  
  
"Dammit!" I was on the verge of tears and the word stung in my mouth. I dropped to my knees in despair and wrapped my arms around myself, tears freezing to my face.  
  
"Brittany?" I heard a man's voice. My mind was fuzzy from the cold and I said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Daddy?" I felt warmth around me, though I couldn't tell from what.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wish I could have been better for you." I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead. Daddy used to do it when I was sick or feeling sad. I cried harder, new tears melting the ice on my face.  
  
"Why did you do it Daddy? I need you here." I asked.  
  
"I- sweetheart I have to go. I'm sorry. I love you Brittany. Always." he said. His last words echoed. "Be strong."  
  
I stayed in the snow until sunset. Finally I plucked up the courage to check the site where my arrow landed. I neared it, but as I reached down to take it out of the snow, the ground dropped from beneath me. I fell into a metal room and the door shut above me.  
  
"Hello?!" I called out. I was soon faced with guy a little older than me. He had black hair and dark eyes and glasses. He was dressed head to toe in black with a knee length trench coat.  
  
"Hi. Drop by here often?" He asked smiling a bit at his own joke.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
  
"Oooooooooh! Brains and beauty." He smiled wider. "You're in the Savage Land."  
  
"Okay, who are you?" I asked. His smile broadened again.  
  
"Super Bob." He replied comically.  
  
"The truth." I said.  
  
"You want the truth? You can't handle the truth." He replied.  
  
"Then you'll handle an arrow through the throat." I replied loading my bow.  
  
"Hey now! Let's not be too feisty. Can't get the name of a dead person can you?" He said, almost serious.  
  
"Good point. So who are you really?" I lowered my bow but kept it ready.  
  
"Donovan. Now, I get to ask you. Who are you, how did you get here and where did you come from?" he said.  
  
"My name is Brittany, I came here from another universe and I come from Britain, Earth 616." I replied.  
  
"Well you're halfway home." He replied. My breath caught in my throat.  
  
"Really? Where am I?" I asked.  
  
"You're on Earth 616. You are though, in Antarctica." He replied.  
  
*gasp* Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's almost there! My sister is lazy and hasn't signed up yet, but she will. I hope. 


	34. I forget, but I know it's important

Whoosh! I'm back, but only until I go to Canadian Idol. I figured you should get what I promised for Christmas. I'm sorry I'm late, I just haven't been compeled lately.  
  
I had been training for a while with Donovan. He wouldn't tell me who was funding things, but I saw Colosus around and I knew he was a former X-Men, so it couldn't be too bad.  
  
"So how much time has really passed since I disappeared?" I asked.  
  
"Not quite a year. Trust me, you're certifiably dead. That's why we need you for our next mission. They can't prosecute a dead girl." Colosus was explaining.  
  
"But I don't see what I'm supposed to do. How will wiping these records help anything?" I asked. I knew about rebelions of course, but this had a different feel to it...  
  
"Because it will," was the only answer I got.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The pentagon was a large place. I had been tested and found out I could fly and all manner of other things. I snuck in careful not to trip the alarms too early. It wasn't too hard to find the computers and all I really had to do was erase some files and then I was gone.  
  
"Access granted." The computer's disembodied voice said. I plugged in the numbers but before I could hit delete there was an explosion. I was knocked back but quickly recovered.  
  
"Come on Captain!" Donovan called to me. Chris was right beside him. Something was wrong.  
  
"What about the people?" I called back. They looked at each other.  
  
"That was just a test to see if you could follow orders. Now come on!" Chris yelled.  
  
"No! There are injured people down here! I'm going to help them first!" I yelled back.  
  
The helicopter flew up and away and I was left in the rubble of one of the sides of the pentagon.  
  
"Help..." was being moaned and cried out every where, intermingled with prayers and cursing of God.  
  
I tried my best to triage everyone, but I wasn't a doctor and I didn't know the severity of half of what I was dealing with. I did my very best to get people out but it was hard because I couldn't run as fast as I wanted to. It would have hurt them.  
  
"Here, I'll give you a hand." A woman's voice came from over my shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." I replied. She helped me carry some of the more wounded people to safety.  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't know this was what they had planned." I said, seeing her pentagon tag.  
  
"They?" She asked. Her face was soot covered but you could still feel the glow she had around her.  
  
"I'm not sure who they are." This wasn't a lie now. Before I thought they might have been X-Men, but the X-Men wouldn't do this...  
  
Would they?  
  
Sorry it's short, but this is for all you Brittany fans out there. It ties into to The X-factor story which I think I might have called The New Kids... 


End file.
